


These Nightmares We Have

by west_haven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, genocide run mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares wake Frisk and they goes to Toriel and Sans for comfort and tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Nightmares We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bff Tess, who dragged me into skeleton hell over the weekend. And now I'm here. So, thank you!

Frisk suddenly gasped and all but leapt out of the bed. They looked down and found their bedsheets were wound around them and they were nearly strangling their pillow. They tried to control their breathing as they slowly started to come back to their senses.

The bad dreams they've been plagued with woke them up at least once a week, and tonight's were particularly terrible. A small hand smoothed over their sweaty face as they sat up, and then they sighed before finally worming their way out of bed.

They lightly tiptoed through the quiet house until they came to Toriel's door. Frisk definitely felt like a child going to their 'mother' after a nightmare, but then they quickly realized that they were, indeed, still a child. After saving the monster world and all the travels they did to accomplish that, it was very easy to forget that they actually have more fingers than birthdays.

While lost in thought, they were already slowly pushing the door open and walking the familiar path towards the large bed. Their hands braced on the mattress and then bounced on one side, accidentally landing on a boney body under the blankets. The skeleton grunted as Frisk made their way to the middle of the bed, only to collapse on a pillow between Toriel and Sans.

"Frisk?" Toriel's sleepy voice came from the darkness beside them. A warm paw touched their shoulder and Frisk couldn't help but finally peek at her. "My child, what's wrong?"

"Ba--bad dream." They coughed, their throat dry.

Toriel made a despairing noise and started to say something before another voice from the shadows interrupted her.

"Why don't you make us all some tea, hon?" His hand touched their other shoulder, his white fingers visible even in the darkness. "I've got the kid."

The bed moved as she got up, but she quickly turned and tucked Frisk under the covers. "I'll be right back then, don't you worry." A warm kiss was pressed against their forehead before she left the room.

"Hey, c'mere, cuddle up." Frisk already felt a small smile break over their face because of his calm voice. They obeyed and scooted up towards his ribcage, which over the past few months, has become a very familiar place.

"See, isn't that better? No place like bones."

"Lame." They whispered into his shirt.

He snorted, the sound vibrating his bones. "You know what is lame? Nightmares."

Now Frisk's hand clenched his shirt tighter, curling their back further into Sans.

"You... want to get it off your chest?"

They opened their mouth right as Sans clicked on the table lamp, causing both of them to flinch at the sudden light. He gave them a lopsided grin as an apology, and then tightened his arm back around their shoulders.

"I 'unno..." They slowly started, their face mostly buried in his chest. "I don't wanna say."

"Why? It's just a bad dream."

Their voice was so quiet, Sans almost didn't hear the response.

"I don't wanna make it real."

Sans huffed and pulled them up so he could see their eyes. His hand delicately brushed some hair out of their eyes, not once poking them with his sharp fingertips.

"Kiddo, the things in your dreams can't hurt ya. They may make you sad, but that's what you've got me for. For sunshine, sparkles and happiness. Right?"

They scoffed but nodded at his words.

"It was just..." They slowly started, and again, started to look away from Sans' piercing eyes, before meekly finishing. "It was just _really bad_."

He heaved another sigh and pressed them back into the crook of his arm. His other arm wrapped around them, too, and he held them there for a few quiet minutes.

Sans thought Frisk had fallen asleep and was just about to move to turn the light back off, when they finally spoke in the smallest voice he had ever heard out of their mouth.

"I hurt Papyrus in my dream. And Toriel. And--"

Frisk couldn't even finish the sentence without breaking into tears.

Sans froze and found he couldn't breathe for a second. Brief visions of universes that almost were flashed in his head. He vividly recalled the horrible details of what that Frisk did, and what he did to stop them. He willed his bones not to shake and he inhaled a deep breath before squeezing the crying child closer into his arms.

After a moment, he finally found his voice again. "Now, c'mon hon, you would never do that."

Frisk weakly lifted their head and looked at him, their face flush with tears.

"It was a dream. You'd never hurt anyone like that, I promise."

"I believe you," Frisk whispered, voice small and shaking. "I believe you, I believe you...."

Sans felt pinpricks of tears line his eyes as he slowly pressed his face into their hair.

A sound drew his attention towards the door and he saw Toriel standing in the doorway with a tea tray in her paws. He tried not to notice how wet her eyes looked and instead beckoned her to them.

"Now how about we all drink some tea and then go back to sleep?" She said gently and placed the tray on the night stand. Toriel passed one cup to Sans, who then held it in front of Frisk to take. They slowly sat up, still leaning against Sans, and accepted the cup. They inhaled the lemon and honey scent, already looking more calm than a moment before.

Sans took the second cup and also breathed in the aroma. "Ah, my favorite, thanks Tori."

Toriel smiled fondly at her makeshift family before crawling back into bed with them. She watched as Frisk nearly fell asleep over their mug, which was relieving to see after the distress the child was in earlier.

"Thank you, Sans, for...." Her eyes gestured down to Frisk.

He simply nodded in response as he placed his mug back on the tray, followed by Frisk's. He settled back into bed and motioned for Toriel to join them.

They both cradled the sleeping child in their arms, ready to chase away any more nightmares the future may bring.

 


End file.
